Magic Mishaps
by Chibi America
Summary: Oops! When a spell goes drastically wrong, Arthur finds himself shrunken down into the size of a child. Fortunate for him, Alfred happens to stumble by and help him out. But how well is he willing to cooperate with the American and listen to what he says? Not much. RP done with fanfictionfever, contains corporal punishment of a minor.


**Hello ^^ This is a roleplay that fanfictionfever and myself have been partaking in. There's not enough little Iggy out there, I swear. I've seen plenty of fics where America is turned into a child, or Canada. But never England. I hardly even see any fanfiction of England as a child in the first place.**

**So here it is. We decided to do it.**

**This chapter's cast:**

**America: _fanfictionfever_**

**England: _Chibi America (me)_**

* * *

**_WARNING: This chapter does in fact contain light corporal punishment of a minor. I'm saying this because there are many people out there that discourage parents whom spank their children. Please do not read this if you are triggered by it, because I can assure you that it's not going to be the only time it happens._**

* * *

**All rights to Hetalia and it's characters go to Hidekaz Himaruya and we own nothing but our own writing!**

~x-X-x~

It was a grand evening and a certain Briton was spending his day attempting to prepare a liquid of whimsy. He was merely messing around for a while, though as he rummaged around his storage room he began to mix chemicals together. Arthur wasn't one hundred percent positive that he was doing it correctly, but naturally he was too stubborn to actually read a book.

By pulling the ingredients from his memory, he prepared to concoct an elixer perfect for cursing anyone who crossed him. Or at least—this was what was to be assumed.

As if he were a scientist, the Englishman poured a small dab of the potion into a seperate vile and watching in confusion as the mixed chemicals change into an odd colour. This didn't look right at all, and he went to fix his mistake by adding a different substance to the glass tube.

Perhaps his actions were not the wisest idea, for the vile's contents began to fiz from their container before puffing into an obnoxious gas that filled the room in a matter of seconds. Arthur was then engulfed in smoke. The powdery fume scratched at his throat as if suffocating him and a thud sounded as his body dropped to the ground.

~x-X-x~

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Alfred was on his way back from a meeting and thought he'd stop by on his favourite island nation. His flight to Germany had been a long one and he figured England wouldn't have too much of a problem if he visited since he was already in Europe.

When he came up to the country's door, he was surprised that it was unlocked. Not taking it to be serious, the American decided to just enter like he usually did. He looked around for Arthur for a moment before hearing a blast come from the back of the house. The sound started Alfred and he took to calling out for the man, "Arthur?"

Alfred was confused by the loud noise and went to go towards the area it had come from. It sounded like it came from the basement, but he wasn't sure. "'Yo, Artie?"

It was the sound of Alfred's voice that woke Arthur up, but the nation soon realised that something dire was wrong. He felt awfully funny, and as he glance down, he could see that his clothing was not pooling around his body. _Oh God no, just...no no no. _

It was apparent what had happened, and how his spell had a completely negative effect when compared to what it was supposed to do. This was just terrible.

He held his clothing around him like a blanket and glanced up at the table that was now too tall for him to reach on his own. It caused him to frown and become extremely nervous when he heard a knock on the door of his storage room. Arthur knew who it was by the accent alone, but he was too ashamed to answer.

"Hey, Arthur. You in there, dude?"

"Alfred—" Arthur slapped his hand to his face when he noticed that his tone of voice had changed substantially. It had become infantile.

Of course, once it was confirmed that the Briton was indeed in the room, Alfred opened the door to the foggy area, only to be shocked by what he saw. He watched as Arthur looked down at his presence and thumbed with a button of the once-fitting dress shirt.

"Arthur, is that you?" Alfred asked and took a step closer.

Arthur merely nodded quickly and ducked under his clothing in a failed attempt to hide himself. He was clearly embarrassed, there was no doubt about that.

Alfred knelt down for the Englishman whom was curlling up on the carpet and gestured to the buttons, "Need some help?"

It was then that Arthur got defensive and shook his head, "No, go away!"

The exclamation was found cute, "You sure?"

"Yes." Arthur pouted and pulled the clothing around himself tighter, trying to get his arm through one of the sleeves but it was overly large.

"'Cause you're kind of making me feel useless here..."

Arthur whined as he continued to try to put the shirt on to no avail._ Why was it not working?_ He'd dressed himself far too many times to count and this time shouldn't be any different.

All of a sudden Alfred broke out in a hum and reached out to undo a button, paying no mind to the other's previous response to let him do it on his own.

"No!" Arthur tried to push the American's hands away. He didn't want any help and he didn't think he needed it, even though it was apparent he would sit here all day before managing to succeed.

"You know it will go faster if I help." Alfred spoke.

Arthur flushed and pouted at the ground with crossed arms. He knew what was said was the truth and couldn't be denied. And Alfred had to resist smiling as he fixed up the buttons for the child in front of him.

"Now. How'd this happen?"

Once the buttons were fixed, Arthur could shove his arms into the sleeves, though they were still long in comparison. At the question, he pointed to the table that was above him.

Alfred simply looked at the strange ingredients, "What's that?"

"It's a lot of things...I didn't mix it right." Arthur admitted sullenly.

"I don't understand how that made you small, but I don't think I want to." He never did believe in magic, and though this was pretty convincing, he still didn't.

Arthur scoffed and went to stand on a stool to reach the top of the table, but it was fruitless and it only made him scowl.

"Look, like it or not you need my help," Alfred said picking up the child up, "just tell the hero what you need."

Arthur did nothing but wiggle. He had no desire to be held, and every intention to do things himself. "Put me down!"

"You were trying to reach something."

"I know that." The blond puffed, finding it easier to look at the items from this height. Though he really didn't know what to do, it all seemed so pointless.

"Got a plan?" Alfred asked.

And Arthur just couldn't lie, "No." He replied stalely, a solution not even at the beginning of being found out.

"Well let's get out of here and think of one." Alfred suggested. The room gave him the chills and the longer they stood in it the longer it creeper him out.

Arthur nodded and leaned instantly against the man. "I don't understand what happened."

"Well don't look at me," Alfred protested, "you're lucky I stopped by. Knowing you, you wouldn't call anyone to help."

Arthur was nothing but silent as they went down the stairs. He wasn't sure how to feel about this whole situation. It had happened so quickly, and such a coincidence that Alfred was here to see.

Silence wasn't something Alfred liked all that much, "We should make some food. I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are too."

"Okay, but no hamburgers," the shrunken Briton affirmed, "and I want tea."

"Fine. Tea too."

Once he was told there would be tea, Arthur felt achieved and look over the taller's shoulder. What a peculiar view of his home it was, but enjoyable all the same. Though soon enough he found himself being set down and glanced over to see Alfred going to start some water.

He took this as his chance to entertain himself and immediately bounded about the room. His newly acquired height was rather amusing. Everything was so big and tall and high up, Arthur had long since forgotten this feeling.

The little nation ran over to open his pantry, staring at what was once hardly remarkable. Now there were multiple shelves that he couldn't even begin to reach. He took to climbing on the bottom shelf, sitting amongst the canned goods. He giggled at the though of fitting in such a tit space.

Alfred turned around only to roll his eyes at what Arthur was doing, "While you're in there, do you have any jam to make sandwiches with?"

The Briton nodded and clung to the edge of the second shelf, grabbing a jar a jelly, "Yeah, it's right here."

"Peanut butter?"

He saw that the peanut butter was on a much higher shelf and Arthur's goal was not to topple off and hurt himself. "Yes, but I'm afraid it's not within my reach."

Alfred looked over and saw the boy's problem. "I've got it." He announced and walked over to retrieve both. "Sandwiches are fine with you, right?"

Arthur nodded and climbed out of the pantry, "Yes, but I still want tea!"

"The pot's on," Alfred pointed.

"Oh..." Arthur hadn't noticed while he was exploring his own kitchen, "good, then."

Alfred chuckled and went over to the counter to begin making the sandwiches. "So, have you thought of how to get out of this yet?"

"No, I have to think of what went wrong first and that's easier said than done."

"Okay. Just don't try anything too dangerous."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He responded. He may be tiny, but this didn't change anything.

Alfred finished up the sandwiches he made and began to wash off the knife and spoon he had used to scoop out the peanut butter and jelly. "Hey, you know you could really get hurt now that you're this size." He made sure to tell the English child as he handed a sandwich over.

"I don't see how it's any different," Arthur mused as he took the food into both hands.

"Arthur, you're hardly a quarter of your original size," Alfred said to talk sense into him.

All he got was a puff of Arthur's cheeks, "And?"

"Don't you get it?" Arthur asked, "Children aren't allowed to play with certain things because they get hurt easily. They're called child hazards."

"And they have the mind of their designated age. I've dealt with these things before." Arthur pointed out. He wasn't going to stand a second of being compared to a child, whether he looked like one or not.

"Alright. How about this. How's your coordination?"

When being questioned about his motor skills, Arthur had to think. He was considerably stumbly compared to his normal size, but he wasn't going to admit this, however. "I don't know..."

"My guess is not very good." Alfred commented.

Arthur pouted, he didn't appreciate this at all. "Just shush."

Alfred gave him a look, and he had to say it was rather intimidating. "You're making me feel adolescent, stop it. I don't need you to look at me like you're my Mummy."

"I'm not your mother, but you need to understand that while you have the mind of an adult, you have the body of a little kid."

"I'm not a twat," The Briton huffed, "I think I realised that earlier."

Alfred finally had enough and just allowed him to be stubborn, "Fine. Just watch what you do."

"If it helps you feel better, then I will." Arthur ended the conversation and went to sit at the table. Alfred joined him and they ate their food while waiting for the water to boil.

~x-X-x~

Midway through the meal, if you could call it that, Alfred began fumbling with his pockets. "I'll be back in a second. I think I dropped my phone." He said and got up to backtrack where he had been.

Arthur nodded as Alfred left the kitchen, kicking his feet back and forth under the table. He watched the pot that was heating, only slightly miffed that the American didn't use a kettle.

It didn't take long for the water to begin to boil and get noticed. Arthur hopped down from his chair and pushed it against the stove, climbing up to stand on it. He tried to reach across for the dial to turn off the burner but he found his arm wasn't nearly long enough. With a puff, he took to attempting to move the pot away from the heat source before it boiled over.

As he was doing this, Alfred returned from recovering his cellular device in the basement to witness what was going on. He managed to hold a stern tone, "Arthur."

Arthur turned around to see Alfred and didn't think anything of it, "Hmm?"

"Watch, that's hot and your motor skills aren't what they normally are." Alfred reached over a grabbed the pot from him.

Arthur glared and pouted in the chair when the pot was taken away from him. "I know it's hot. I was being careful!"

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was!" Arthur argued and slipped down from the chair and cross his arms tight and angrilly over his chest.

"Arthur, think of how much this would have hurt if it spilled on you. This pot alone is enough to burn your whole body."

Arthur didn't even answer. He took to ignoring the American all together. He just silently pushed the chair back over to the table and continued to pout unhappily.

"What would you have done if I had attempted the same thing when I was younger?"

"Shut up." Arthur mumbled and continued to pay no attention to the man whatsoever.

Something snapped inside the American and he gently set the pot down before marching over to sieze the boy. Arthur was of course confused by this, but the angry look on Alfred's face told him he wanted to be put down. "Unhand me!"

Tugging the Briton under his arm and paying no head to Arthur's command, he planted a smack on the small bottom.

Realisation hit and Arthur wiggled to get free, "No, stop!"

"You'd do it to me." Alfred said before giving him another firm swat with his palm.

"B-But..." Arthur couldn't think of an excuse. He was just extremely surprised that the smacks really hurt.

"No buts," Alfred replied, "I kept warning you and you wouldn't listen." He told the island nation firmly before delivering another two spanks to the squirming bum.

Arthur's eyes pricked with tears that he wasn't expecting. He knew that the punishment wasn't very hard, but it felt terrible when he was so tiny.

It must be that his pain tolerance had decreased with his size. It was already humiliating to be held under Alfred's arms and spanked like this in the first place.

Alfred only gave him one more, but the last one made him start to cry. "Now will you listen?"

"Y-yes!" Arthur agreed. He wanted the spanking to stop, more so than he could manage to express.

When the answer was confirmed, Alfred righted him and fixed his shirt. "Okay. I'll believe you."

As soon as he was being held in Lafred's arms, Arthur exploded in emotional tears and let them out against Alfred's chest.

"Aww, come on. I didn't smack you that much, did I?" Alfred inquired as he fixed the tea with one hand and held Arthur with the other.

Arthur just stayed against Alfred's chest and sniffled, finding the body heat that the other was giving off comforting and warm. But he did turn his head to watch what Alfred was doing, whipping his face off with of of the long sleeves.

"We'll have tea in a moment once it cools." Alfred stated softly.

He got a nod in response. Usually Arthur enjoyed hot tea, but he didn't feel like interjecting anymore. He'd have to learn to go along with some things.

When the time came, Alfred poured a bit of tea into the only plastic cup he could find in the house, "Do you want down?" He wasn't sure if the child was ready for that yet or if he still wanted to be comforted.

"Uh-huh." Arthur responded, but he gave a heavy frown to the plastic cup.

"Dont give me that look, do you want to break one of your nice tea cups?" Alfred questioned as he set him down on the tile.

Arthur pattered over to the chair and sat down in it, "No...I guess not." He'd be okay with the plastic cup, but only because it was true that he didn't want to break any of his fine China.

"I thought so." Alfred set the cup in from of Arthur and waited to see if he needed anything else.

Arthur pulled the sugar bowl on the table closer and put some in the cup, "Can you put milk in it?" He asked.

"Sure," Alfred grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator, "tell me when."

The small blond stood up on the chair to see what was getting poured in, "Just a little bit, that's all."

"Okay," Alfred tried to please him and began to pour in the milk.

Once the Englishman was happy with the amount given, he confirmed, "That's enough."

Alfred nodded and set the jug down. He looked at the boy and noticed his eyes were dropping. "You look tired."

Even when Arthur picked up the cup and sipped at is, the American couldn't help but notice that he did it slowly and drowsily. He'd suggest a nap, but he knew that the other wouldn't cooperate.

"I'm not." Arthur claimed. And Alfred was expecting this, no child admitted to being sleepy.

"Mm-hmm."

Arthur got a bit whiny, "But I'm not!"

The whiny tone within itself told Alfred that he was tired. He only smiled and let it go, however. H knew that later in the day a nap was going to happen, no matter how much Arthur fought against it. The boy couldn't fight rest forever.


End file.
